


Betrayal of My Beloved

by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Sexual Tension, Starscream being hella greedy, skyfire being just a hopeless and naïve romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves
Summary: Skyfire has to break the news to Starscream that he wants to join the autobots. Little does he know, Starscream always gets what he wants. Even if it means taking from others.
Relationships: Jetfire | Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Betrayal of My Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off an animation (which I'll link at the end), that was so gorgeous, I HAD to write something for it. Props to the animator, and I REALLY hope you like this!

Starscream was a calm, and rational mech. At least, so bots like Skyfire thought. Skyfire always did see the best in mechs, and he found the best in the worst of them all. Skyfire took a deep breath, before walking outside to meet him. Skyfire had his own personal qualms, and was hoping to avoid an actual one with his friend. Someone he cared about. Someone he...well, loved. Skyfire loved Starscream, and as long as he was content with keeping that friendship, despite this choice he made, he’d be a happy mech. Starscream and Skyfire always met at the same building; one abandoned and forgotten. It gave them the most privacy, and the least amount of interruptions. In a way, it made Skyfire feel special, having Starscream push others away to give him his undivided attention.

Starscream was kind.

“There you are. You’re late. You’re lucky I got here, I kept your seat warm.”

“Thanks. And uh, sorry, I had to wrap something up.”

Skyfire sat at the bench with him. It was funny, how big he was, yet how HUGE Starscream made himself out to be. His wings perked up, his chest held high; Starscream wasn’t afraid to make himself heard like that.

Starscream was bold.

“So, what is it you wanted to talk about? I usually call the meetings. Which YOU haven’t seem to be attending lately.”

He sunk a little bit under Starscream’s glare. He knew he had been in and out of the decepticons, and he knew Starscream would notice his increased absences. He took an inhale. ‘Remember. Starscream is your friend. He will understand. You will make this work.’

“Yeah I uh...wanted to talk to you about that. Starscream, I uh…”

He unfolded his arms, to show his new autobot symbol; freshly stamped and waxed, courtesy of Ratchet himself. Starscream looked at him, bug eyed, and the silence terrified him. A quiet Starscream was never a good sign. He bent down a little, trying to put himself at his level, and even kept his wings down to show submission to him. Anything in the hopes to make him less cross with him.

“Starscream, I’m sorry. I just...can’t do what the decepticons do. They hurt, they steal, they cheat. It’s something I used to be a part of, and it’s something I’m ashamed of. Please understand, this is because of-”

“Was I too cold to you?”

Starscream’s unusually soft voice interrupted him, causing Skyfire’s spark to swell in worry. He tried to reach out to touch him, only for Starscream to recoil. He stood up, glare so powerful, Skyfire would rather be staring right into the sun.

“Was I too unforbidding?”

Starscream wouldn’t even let him answer as he angrily walked to the edge of the building. Skyfire got up from the bench, trying so desperately to relate his feelings to Starscream.

Starscream was so misunderstood.

“This is all about me. You don’t want ME anymore, do you?”

Starscream whipped around to face him, pointing a finger of accusation at his new badge.

“You’re choosing HIM over me, aren’t you?! It’s Optimus, isn't it? How long have you been eating out of HIS palms?!”

Skyfire could see his own soft, disappointed face in the flames of the other’s optics. He was but a meek little lamb, in the presence of an angry, hurt lion. Skyfire had no room in his spark to be upset or angry at such accusations. He was in pain, and his own held nothing towards the bitter disgust he must be feeling. Skyfire took a small step towards him, trying to calm him enough to at least listen.

“Starscream it’s not HIM. It’s not just one mech, it’s not even about YOU, I-”

“You want to leave me. You want me to be trapped in this freak show with the rest of them!”

Starscream’s lips were quivering, his legs trembled. He was scared. Skyfire was making him scared. Starscream took another step back, one pede on the edge, and the other dangling in the air. He wouldn’t. He couldn’t. Not in front of him. Not BECAUSE of him.

“You could’ve set me free. Set US free from this cage of misfortune and suffering. But If you’re going, go. You want to be an autobot? Best leave your decepticon friend behind. I’ll even be nice and do it FOR you.”

Starscream leapt off the edge, disappearing from sight. Skyfire’s body was moving before he was, flying down in hopes to catch up to him. Skyfire was filled with that still panic. The same frozen, stunned panic one feels after seeing an accident. The same panic that left you motionless as misfortune reared its ugly head. The building was quite tall, and it took him a good moment to see Starscream again. His wings fanned out, his hands extended to him, his lips in a soft smile that beckoned him. He was like a fallen angel. He was motionless, seeming to be content with the fate that he had placed upon himself.

The fate that SKYFIRE put on him.

The fate that Starscream didn’t deserve.

Skyfire suddenly had his hand wrapped tightly around his, and he yanked him right into his arms. He held him bridal style, trying to find his breathing again. Starscream was here, and he was safe. And he was...smiling. He had nearly hurt himself (or Primus forbid, done something worse), and he was smiling. Skyfire was about to ask just what was going on in his mind, before Starscream carefully cupped his cheek in his hand. The touch was so...soft, so tender, it melted him, deep down inside. His thumb grazed his cheek, and Skyfire had to take a second to recap what was happening. Not the part that should’ve mattered, like Starscream almost hurting himself, but the fact that he was holding Starscream in his arms, all while he was smiling at him, holding his cheek like they were lovers.

“I do matter to you, don’t I Skyfire?”

He didn’t want to admit it. Not when he was trying to leave. Not when he was trying to avoid the mayhem and destruction that came with being a decepticon. But then Starscream met his optics. He had never seen this look before. It was so...gentle, alluring. It made his frame feel warm, it made him feel tingly and...powerless. He was lost in the allure of them, unable to set himself free.

Starscream was so pretty.

Starscream chuckled softly as he dragged his servo down the insignia. It was in the manner one would smear an obvious stain off of their shirts, or smearing a disgusting bug of a dirty, dirty wall.

“It’s fine.”

Starscream’s voice sounded like music. Listening to him was akin to being a hot spring, akin to drinking hot chocolate on a cold, bitter night. Starscream was everything warmth should be.

“Damn you’re fine.”

He had no idea why that came from him. No idea he could string words together like that, no idea he could proclaim them so honestly and eagerly. Starscream chuckled, suddenly throwing his weight backwards, and sending them both careening across the sky. The wind whipped around them in a frenzy, before Starscream suddenly put them to a halt. He had no idea how the other did it, but he had suddenly leaned himself against his chest, face mere inches from his own, and legs entangled in his own. 

Starscream was so talented.

This was the closest Starscream had ever been to him, and his body was just as confused as his processor was. Starscream placed his servo gently onto his lips, and wanted nothing more in the world than to kiss him. Just one little peck from him. Someone he had loved more passionately than anyone else.

“And damn you’re mine.”

Starscream pulled his finger away, only to wrap both his arms around his neck, and plant his lips onto his. It wasn’t a soft, easy kiss. It was firm, it was forceful, and it dominated over him. The way his glossa conquered his own, the way his groans flooded his all too eager mouth. As he sat there in the air, frame hot and body eager, he could only think of one thing. Starscream. No autobots, no symbols or badges, just Starscream. Just sitting here, kissing Starscream until he was satisfied, pleasing him with anything he demanded of him.

Starscream was everything to him.

**Author's Note:**

> https://sleepyeule.tumblr.com/post/637655890717294592/a-purely-self-indulgent-animatic-aaaaaaa-thought  
> (seriously check it out, its beautiful)


End file.
